frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Frozen.fractal/By serce nie zamarzło cz.25
Mroźny wzrok władczyni, którym obrzuciła głupiego strażnika z grzbietu swego araba sprawił, że ten skulił się w sobie, jednocześnie padając w niezgrabnym pokłonie. -Opijus- orzekła Elsa, układając spódnicę na brzuchu jakby zadowolona, że Kristoff wciąż nie zrozumiał tej najważniejszej zmiany w jej osobie. -Pewnie racja- odparł dostawca lodu, gdy oboje zatrzymali rumaki na dziedzińcu. Znanym już sobie zwyczajem, nabytym podczas nieobecności królowej, zeskoczył zręcznie z konia, rzucił wodze stajennemu. Stawał się arystokratą pełnej krwi, pozostając jednocześnie dobrym mężczyzną pochodzącym z ludu. Pomógł zsiąść Elsie, jednak, nie spodziewając się takiego jej ciężaru, gdyż przed ciążą była lekką niczym piórko, sapnął nieznacznie. Przyjrzał się jej uważniej, gdy stała przed nim prosto w schludnym stroju chłopki, ze spódnicą, która już nie mogła piętrzyć się i fałdować na obrzmiałym odmiennym stanem brzuchu. -Czy ty… -Mówiłam już, baronie, jakimi słowy należy zwracać się do swej królowej- przerwała mu, unosząc cienką, pajęczą dłoń, tym samym ucinając jego zdanie. Zaraz przybliżyła się do niego o krok, ściszyła głos. –Owszem, jestem brzemienna. Daj mi swój płaszcz, Kristoff. Muszę okryć swą figurę, by nikt więcej nie dowiedział się przed mym królem mężem. Słomianowłosy mężczyzna posłusznie zdjął lekką, zieloną pelerynę podróżną, Elsa narzuciła ją na ramiona i otuliła się, jak gdyby odczuwała zimno, jak gdyby było to w ogóle możliwe. Ale jakże tak, pierwszego dnia maja, czuć chłód, gdyś jest władczynią lodu oraz śniegu? Królowa ruszyła raźno przed siebie, znając zakamarki pałacu Południowych Wysp – zdawało jej się, że wie, jak najszybciej dotrzeć do ukochanego i zmartwychwstać również w jego świadomości. -Elso…- Kristoff położył suchą, ciężką męską dłoń na jej ramieniu najdelikatniej jak potrafił. Obróciła ku niemu twarz, zniecierpliwioną, błagającą swym wyrazem, by pozwolił znów obaczyć drugą część małżeńskiej całości. –Hrabia Kaus, on… Mieliśmy dzisiaj wyruszyć do Arendelle. Twoje rzeczy pakowane są na wozy- monarchini wypuściła powietrze nosem, zaciskając kurczowo palce przytrzymujące pod piersią płaszcz. -Jakże to?- spytała głosem czystym, nie zdradzającym emocji. –Mus mi tedy powstrzymać hrabiego przed wyjazdem, nim spotkam się z królem Feliksem- wzrok jej przykuł obszerny tabor wozów nieopodal, wokół którego krzątali się służący, sprawdzając skrzynie i dopięcie skórzanych pasów. –To oni, nieprawdaż?- wysunęła bark spod ręki Kristoffa, by prędkim, acz wciąż eleganckim krokiem, posunąć ku przygotowującym się do podróży. Dalej jej chód zdawał się imitować sunięcie pół cala nad ziemią, unoszenie się zwiewnej boginki ponad gruntem. -Jaśnie pani!- zawołał Kris, doganiając w dwóch susach Elsę, czym jedynie, bezmyślnie, zwrócił na nią uwagę wszystkich stojących pierwszego dnia maja na dziedzińcu – chwila szoku zmieniła się w falę pokłonów. Królowa nie zatrzymała się nawet, kiwając palcem na dostawcę lodu, by szedł za nią. Odnalazła spojrzeniem Kausa, wcześniej obdarzyła wszystkie trzy dworki, zdające się mieć łzy w oczach i miny pełne szczęścia łączonego z przerażeniem, jak gdyby obaczyły żywego trupa najukochańszej swej pani, ulotnym uśmiechem. -Kaus! Prowadźże do jaśnie pana, mów co działo się pod mą nieobecność. Baronie Sclakie, wraz z mymi dworkami dopilnuj, by wszystko w mych komnatach wyglądało jak przed mą nieobecnością- wsunęła się w dawną rolę niczym w wysłużoną, czyściutką piżamę, która pasowała idealnie, tak wygodna była, miękka, ciepła, dopasowana. Wszyscy stali patrząc na nią niczym na zjawę, na co jej oblicze nieznacznie wygładziło się, gdy przytrzymała się w miejscu, jakby zapowiadała swoim perfekcyjnym spokojem ciszę przed burzą. Kris zatrzymał się o krok za nią, obejrzała się na niego z zimnym uśmiechem i pytaniem na ustach. -Być może powinnam uczcić własny powrót oddając katu nieposłusznych?- spytała retorycznie, na co wszyscy ocknęli się zdziwieni nagłą zimą brzmiącą w głosie kobiety. Ona jedynie pragnęła dotrzeć do męża, znów móc dotknąć jego twarzy i zatopić palce w rudych sprężynach długich jego włosów, służba zaś, miast wypełniać rozkazy, gapiła się, zadziwiona – królowa nie chciała nawet próbować powściągać swego niezadowolenia. Jednakże po jej krótkiej sugestii „świętowania” rozpoczął się ruch, dwórki nakazały tragarzom wnosić zapakowane już na wozy bagaże na powrót do komnat królowej, Stina dodatkowo posłała pełen satysfakcji uśmiech hrabiemu Kausowi zbliżającemu się do władczyni pozornie pewnie, jednak z krokiem podszytym wstydem, a padł przed nią na kolano bez słowa, pochylając nisko głowę. Elsa, widząc dawnego przyjaciela, uśmiechnęła się delikatnie – przygasła nieznacznie jej niecierpliwość, gdy, dawnym swym ruchem, wyciągnęła cienki palec z królewskim pierścieniem ku mężczyźnie, ten zaś ujął delikatnie opuszki jej palców, całując złoto pierścienia. -Wskaż drogę, pragnę zobaczyć mego męża- nakazała powściągając niecierpliwość. Skoroż zaczęto wykonywać jej polecenia nie było już potrzeby dla siania strachu choćby zbyt nieprzyjazną miną. Uśmiech monarchini, łagodny i łaskawy: tak dawno nie czuła go na swej twarzy. *** Pierwotny plan jednakże się zmienił. -Feliksie- powiedział Kristoff do króla stojącego w zbrojowni, chłodnej i samotnej, zwróconego do drzwi plecami, przyglądającemu się wyjątkowo słonecznemu dniu za oknem z zamyśleniem, wyczekiwaniem, jak gdyby nagle spośród rozwijającej się wiosennie zieleni miała nagle wyłonić się jego małżonka, niczym biała zjawa, ze swą piękną twarzą oraz aurą chłodu otaczającą jej wysmukłą sylwetkę. -Mam dla ciebie, panie, podarek pożegnalny. -Cóż to takiego?- spytał Feliks z miernym zainteresowaniem, splatając ręce na piersi, nie odrywając jednakże spojrzenia od plam słońca płożących się po królewskich ogrodach za szybą. -Kwiat Arendelle, panie – słomianowłosy wydobywca lodu spojrzał na Elsę, która zasłoniła usta dłonią, by ukryć rozbawienie. Odwzajemnił uśmiech, jakby byli parą niesfornych dzieci płatających właśnie najświetniejszy, najbystrzejszy z dotychczasowych figli. -Najwspanialsze, co nasz kraj ma do zaoferowania. -Lód?- spytał przekornie król, unosząc jeden kącik ust w bladym uśmiechu, obracając się powoli ku przyjacielowi. Ujrzał obok niego okrytą zieloną podróżną peleryną kobietę. Wysoką, o jasnej twarzy zdobnej z rzadka kilkoma bladymi piegami. Uśmiech ustąpił niedowierzaniu. Uniesiona nieznacznie dłoń zadrżała niepewnie: czy to duch, czy też jego małżonka? Tak zmieniona! Pociemniałe włosy, nie tak zjawiskowe, trawiastej barwy płaszcz okrywający sylwetkę, jednakże... Jej uśmiech, monarszy, łagodny, zdający się kryć niewypowiedziane słowa był takim, jaki zapamiętał; oczy, perfekcyjnie niebieskie, jak lodowcowy lód wieków, lśniły jakby byli dopiero co po ich pierwszej wspólnej nocy, gdy patrzyła nań z odwzajemnionym uczuciem. Na miękkich, niepewnych stopach, a mimo tego krokiem niecierpiącym zwłoki, zbliżył się do niej. Ujął jej palce, ucałował każdy z osobna. -Elso!- zniżył głos, a jego ton zdawał się jedynie w jej imieniu zawierać wyznania o całej tęsknocie, jaką odczuwał, o tym, jak jego serce łamało się, gdy pozwalał myśli „jest martwa” zaszeptać gdzieś w tyle umysłu. -Feliksie- odpowiedziała tak samo, wysuwając jedną zimną, pajęczą dłoń z jego uścisku: przyłożyła ją delikatnie do policzka męża. -Gdzieś była, moja mała królowo?- uniesione kąciki ust. Kolor, po raz pierwszy od miesięcy, znów pojawił się na tej pobladłej, zmęczonej twarzy mężczyzny. Ulga, ton szczęścia. -Łucznik z wieży, gdzie kryła się twa macierz podczas bitwy, ugodził mnie grotem moczonym w truciźnie. Pamięć mnie opuściła na wiele tygodni, noc Walpurgi jednakże przywróciła ją, gdym podążyła w las za jedwabną nicią. Ukazała się narecznica... -Narecznica? Przecież opiekują się one brzemiennymi!- przerwał jej Feliks, zdziwiony, gdyż świadomość jego nie podejrzewała nawet, iż być może upojna noc z małżonką poprzedzająca bitwę mogła zakwitnąć odmiennym stanem w łonie jego małżonki. Elsa uśmiechnęła się, dzielnie, bez wstydu, podtrzymując wzrokowy kontakt. -Złożyła dłoń na mym łonie, oznajmiła, iż noszę dwie królowe: wróciło mi pomnienie, tej samej nocy dosiadłam Rtęci, w południe byłam już przy pałacu. -Dwie córy... Moja mała królowo!- Feliks z radością uniósł w powietrze brzemienną żonę, obrócił w powietrzu: dla niego wciąż lekką była niczym piórko. Zatrzepotała peleryna królowej, zdając się śmiać z radości, choć to był cichy śmiech samej monarchini. Odstawiona na ziemię poczuła, jak usta Feliksa odnalazły jej własne: miód dla stęsknionej za ukochanym kobiety. On poczuł pod palcami sznur ognistych kryształów przecinających talię Elsy. Przesunął po kilku z nich opuszkami, poczuł ich ciepło. -Kryształy ognia... Dlatego twe włosy ściemniały, a skóra zdaje się być mniej lodowatą? -Owszem... Mój panie, chciałabym, po tych miesiącach, powrócić do Arendelle. Moja ojczyzna potrzebuje zobaczyć swą władczynię. Spędzę we dworze tę noc, jutro zaś z nastaniem świtu wyruszę wraz z mymi ludźmi do kraju- po obu twarzach i zmniejszonej jeszcze tęsknie odległości między oboma ciałami poznać się dało, że jej, jak i jemu, ścisnęło się serce na myśl o kolejnej rozłące. Znali jednak swe obowiązki. -Z początkiem czerwca oczekuję, panie, twej obecności w mym pałacu. I tobie trzeba włożyć drugą koronę na skronie – uderzyła w bardziej oficjalny ton, choć jej wzrok wciąż przesycony był zachwytem ujrzenia swej miłości. Odsunęła się, złożyła dłonie poniżej piersi, na dość wyraźnym wybrzuszeniu odmiennego stanu. Zwróciła się do Kristoffa. -Baronie, przekaż hrabiemu wieść o jutrzejszym wyjeździe, nakaż, by dopilnował gotowości orszaku do wyruszenia wraz z wzejściem słońca – Kris, poznając w końcu Elsę taką, jaką była kiedyś, ukłonił się dwornie przed monarszą parą i zniknął, by wypełnić rozkaz. Elsa zaś spojrzała na Feliksa. -Odświeżę się przed wieczerzą, pragnę znów przywdziać strój godny królowej i pachnieć lawendą miast lasem i końskim potem- uśmiechnęła się, on zaś przyciągnął ją do siebie odwzajemniając przyjazną minę, objął ciasno, mimo wydatnego brzucha, ramieniem, złożył na jej ustach słodki pocałunek. -Niechże i tak będzie, moja mała królowo. Wydam tymczasem oświadczenie o twym powrocie, wieczerza zaś będzie wystawną, wpuścimy lud, by mógł przyjrzeć się zmartwychwstałej władczyni. -Podczas wieczerzy obwieścimy również...- weszła mu wesoło w słowo Elsa. -Iż spodziewamy się dziedziczek- dokończył, całując ją ponownie. Powitanie, tak słodkie, następnego dnia miało stać się pożegnaniem, tak gorzkim, tak pełnym nienasycenia i zaczątku nowej tęsknoty. *** -Księżniczko... -Jestem gotowa, Benevolus, zmierzajmy do portu. Przynajmniej Kristoff będzie przy mnie- westchnęła, podnosząc się z fotela, gdzie cicho siedziała w towarzystwie dwórek, z których jedna brzdąkała tęskne melodie na lutni, oczekując, aż przybędzie ktoś, mówiąc: już czas. Niepełen tydzień wcześniej Anna odebrała wiadomość, iż wkrótce wyruszać będą baron wraz z hrabią do Arendelle, iż mają również propozycje podtrzymania unii od króla Feliksa. Nikt w ojczyźnie krokusa nie wiedział o cudownym odnalezieniu królowej, a druga połowa maja zakwitła rozpoczęciem dnia polarnego. Podróż z Południowych Wysp do Arendelle, czy to wodą, czy konno, trwała przynajmniej półtora tygodnia – jednakże wiosenne trakty, rozmoczone błotem, nie pozwoliłyby gońcowi przybyć wcześniej niż statek niosący przez fale barona, hrabiego oraz królową do ojczyzny: dlatego też pojawienie się Elsy miało stać się niespodzianką z konieczności. Tegoż dnia właśnie dostrzeżono królewski statek Arendelle zbliżający się do portu: od rana więc przygotowywano bez entuzjazmu, smutno wciąż, ciche powitanie tych, którzy mieli powrócić bez królowej. Roszpunka podniosła się ze swojego miejsca, wygładziła suknię, a dwie młodsze dwórki przyniosły wiosenne peleryny, by obie księżniczki mogły się okryć przed opuszczeniem pałacu. Pobladła Anna, zdająca się nie mieć chęci do życia, rozbita i strachliwa – dziewczyna, którą każdy niespodziewany dźwięk pobudzał do przestraszonego podskoku w fotelu. Myślała od ostatniego lata, przerwanego zimą, że Elsa, mimo swych królewskich obowiązków, wyjazdów monarszych, zawsze będzie przy niej. Tamtego dnia jednakże czuła się już całkiem sama. Nie miała nikogo bliskiego: nie liczyła przecież kuzynki, którą znała od świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Otuliła się szczelnie peleryną, ostatnio czując nieustanny chłód, Roszpunka zaś delikatnie ujęła ją pod ramię, starając się z całej siły stanowić dla rudowłosej panny wsparcie, przyjaciółkę, zastąpić nawet w najdrobniejszym stopniu siostrzaną bliskość. Młoda księżniczka uniosła na nią puste, połyskujące jednak rozpaczą, spojrzenie – próbowała się utrzymać, nie dać złamać. Jednakże świadomość kolejnej, tak nagłej, straty, zwaliła się na jej zbyt rachityczne barki. Przylgnęła bokiem do starszej kuzyneczki poszukując ciepła. Przełknęła niepewnie ślinę. Benevolus odwrócił wzrok, nie chcąc oglądać łamiącego serce obrazu. -Chodźmy, nie ma potrzeby zwlekać- zarządziła regentka swej siostry świadoma, że do oficjalnego uznania Elsy za martwą pozostało trzy i pół miesiąca. Orszak szarości, ciemnych zieleni oraz granatów stał w porcie sztywno, targany nadmorskim wiatrem, przy przystani – nie było na tych twarzach żadnych emocji, jak gdyby byli jedynie golemami, bez emocji wykonującymi powierzone im zadania. Statek cicho przybił do portu, słychać było jedynie typowe pokrzykiwania załogi oraz kapitana. Anna z wyczekiwaniem, tak tęsknym pragnieniem, by w końcu wypłakać powstrzymywane przez całą nieobecność Kristoffa u jej boku łzy, przyglądała się pojawiającym się na pokładzie powracającym obywatelom Arendelle. Uderzyło ją, jak jasne są ich stroje – róże oraz pomarańcze strojów dwórek zdawały się ją niemal oślepiać, a z całą pewnością szokować. Kristoff, jej Kristoff, ubrany był w szarą marynarkę, jednakże pod nią miał koszulę w wiosennym odcieniu zieleni, a pod sztywnym kołnierzem zawiązaną miał nieco ciemniejszą, trawiastą, jedwabną chustkę. Szare, pasujące do marynarki spodnie, przecięte były u szczytu szerokim czarnym pasem tkanym w żółte i złote, symetryczne wzory typowe dla zdobnictwa dworskich strojów Arendelle. Zmienił się podczas pobytu w Południowych Wyspach – stał się bardziej elegancki, jakby sytuacja kryzysu sprawiła, że w końcu przyjął swoją rolę bohatera narodu, niedawno mianowanego barona. Anna zacisnęła ciasno pięści na materii ciemnej sukni, nie rozumiejąc, jak jej kochany mógł nosić tak jasne, wesołe barwy, gdy Elsa jest... Nie, nie potrafiła o tym myśleć. Wraz z nim pojawili się hrabia Kaus oraz syn Benevolusa, spośród dwórek monarchini zaś wyłoniła się kobieta o popielatych włosach ściśniętych w elegancki, prosty kok nad karkiem, z uporządkowaną grzywką lekko opadającą na blade czoło. Niebieskie, lśniące oczy, znajomy uśmiech królowej. Jasnoszara, połyskująca lekko srebrem, suknia, odcięta pod piersią, zdobna była konturowym haftem przedstawiającym góry Arendelle. Wierzchnia suknia, w stylu królowej Idun, była biała, ograniczona szeroką aplikacją w barwach liliowych oraz ciemnofioletowych, pod piersią zapinana poziomą, szerszą, bardziej wzorzystą aplikacją, mającą również dodatki niebieskości oraz srebra, którą wykorzystano również do szerokich ramiączek wierzchniej sukni: kilka drobnych guzów z białego złota utrzymywała zdobne okrycie na Elsie. Rozcinająca się pod piersiami wierzchnia suknia idealnie eksponowała subtelne wzgórze trzymiesięcznej ciąży. Pod szyją miała zapinkę z białego złota, tę tak dla niej typową, wysadzaną brylantami, na palcach: obrączkę oraz królewski pierścień koronowanego władcy Arendelle. Uśmiechała się tak łagodnie, tak przyjaźnie, tak znajomo. Anna pobladła, potem zaś wróciły na jej twarz dawno nie goszczące tam rumieńce. -Elsia!- wykrzyknęła, obaczywszy swą siostrę jako pierwsza z powitalnego orszaku. Królowa, równie stęskniona, po raz chyba pierwszy odkąd była władczynią, pozwoliła sobie okazać więcej emocji niż uważała, że jej przystaje. Zbierając fałdy sukni zbiegła po wąskim trapie, padła w objęcia królewskiej siostrzycy. -Anno! Gdzieś w tle, równie szczęśliwy co księżniczka, zgodnie ze swym wiekiem, nie tak wylewny, hrabia Benevolus posłał kilku służących, by rozgłosili w stolicy radosną wieść: piękna, dobra królowa powróciła! Odnalazła się! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania